Prison Buddies
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: [Cover art by spectralscribbles on tumblr] Kyd Wykkyd has been through a lot lately. Kid Flash wants to help. With Wykkyd trapped in a prison cell, and Kid Flash really, really bad at picking friends, the two find that maybe - love isn't defined by set roles like 'good' and 'evil'. [Warning for some sensitive topics]
1. What Happened To You?

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I can't seem to want to stay with one story right now…? I really love Wykkydflash/Kydflash however and there needs to be more of it. Warning if you're sensitive to depressing topics.]

Kyd Wykkyd sat alone in a prison cell, frustratingly knocking the back of his head against the wall he was sat on. He'd been subdued by the Titans nineteen days ago, but really who was counting, and thrown into his same musty prison cell like an unwanted rodent.

A few months ago, the Titans had finally gotten smart. Every time the Titans captured Kyd Wykkyd, he would simply teleport away from the sad prison as soon as they turned their back - he was also the means of escape for the rest of the H.I.V.E. five. The Titans, along with Star Labs, had finally developed a technology that tempered Kyd's teleporting abilities.

So in the cell he sat, honestly wondering how he let his life get to this point. Because of the side effects of the technology, when Kyd did manage to escape it usually took him weeks to gain his normal control of teleporting. Because of this, he was kicked out of the H.I.V.E. five - now only four. He understood why, and he wasn't angry. He was no use to the 'five' and really was only holding them back at that point. But it still hurt - the five were the only people he thought he could trust. It wasn't just him that was upset either - his close friend SeeMore had almost gotten himself killed trying to stand up to their new so-called 'leader' Private HIVE.

That wasn't even the worst of it. After being kicked out, he had no place to stay, no food to eat, he could still barely regain his sense of powers. That led to some...bad places. Depressing, painful, sick places that he never wanted to go back to. In his head, he really did deserve all this. He deserved to rot in a jail cell with no friends or family or even acquaintances to miss him.

He at least wished they'd given him more decent clothing. True, he did get 'better' treatment than the other prisoners considering his 'instability'. While most prisoners wore ugly, obnoxiously colored orange jumpsuits, Kyd Wykkyd wore a baggy, sweaty pair of beige-ish white pants and a shirt that resembled a scrub uniform. Okay - maybe that wasn't something to complain about, but he needed to get his mind out of his own sorrow for a while.

"Aw, is that you Kyddie cat? They finally caught you huh?" Came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Kyd's head whipped up in angry surprise at the superhero standing just outside his cell. Red flaming hair, eyes the color of fear - Kid Flash. He did not need this right now.

Kyd turned away from the hero again, hoping with everything that he'd just take the hint and go away. No such luck of course. Kid Flash continued with this flawed attempts to get Kyd's attention again, most attempts ending in Kyd just glaring at him and flipping him off.

Kid Flash stopped for just a moment, thinking about how next to get a rise out of his silent kind-of companion. Then, Flash noticed all the things that were...off, about Kyd Wykkyd.

His hair was a complete mess - mussed up and dirty like some dog's. Kyd's clothing was dirty too, like it'd been the only thing he'd worn in a while. And his face - Kid Flash could just barely make out the outline of the side of his face from where he was. He had terrible drowsy bags under his eyes, and his cheeks looked almost sunken in. He was skinny too - much skinnier than Kid Flash was used to or thought was healthy. The way he held himself...and his eyes…

Kid Flash was so used to this angry, confident Kyd Wykkyd that never backed down unless forced too. He always his this spark inside that was just begging someone to pick a fight with him. But now - now Kyd Wykkyd was left like a hollow shell.

What on Earth had the prison guards been doing to him?

Kid Flash easily fazed through the prison bars. He walked up to Kyd Wykkyd slowly, like Wykkyd was a frightened animal who might pounce. At this point that's the nicest thing he could compare the villain to.

Kyd Wykkyd's head snapped up at Kid Flash the moment he took a step into his cell and he looked...scared. So, so very scared. His eyes only grew wider and his hands only shook more with every step Flash took towards him, and Flash began to see tears, real tears, pricking the fearsome Kyd Wykkyd's eyes.

"What happened to you…" Kid Flash muttered under his breath as he abandoned the slow and steady tactic to instead just embrace the shaken villain. Kyd Wykkyd stiffened at the contact and surprised both himself and Kid Flash when he felt hot tears roll down his face and onto Flash's shoulder. He didn't feel himself sobbing - he just felt cold and numb and, more than anything, alone.

"M'sorry." Kyd muttered as he pushed Kid Flash away weakly.

Kid Flash took a seat on the cold floor across from Kyd Wykkyd, cross legged with his shoulder hunched to get a better look at the villain.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" Kid Flash asked finally, surprising even himself with the amount of compassion in his voice.

"Myself." Kyd Wykkyd replied somberly, his head hanging down and his dirty hair hanging low over his face.

Kyd Wykkyd broke down and explained everything the minute Kid Flash put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't once glance up from the dirty floor, too prideful to let Kid Flash see him cry. After it was all through with, there was dead silence in the room besides Kid Flash's steady breathing and his movements as he embraced Wykkyd again.

"I...I-I never even...wanted this…" Kyd whispered between sobs, his voice broken and cracking from all the crying he'd done in the past twenty four hours. Kid Flash didn't know what to do other than to let him talk and continue rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" Kyd Wykkyd screamed, barely being able to breathe between all the desperate sobs and not really caring if he did stop breathing at that point.

When Kyd Wykkyd did finally calm down, he fell limp in Kid Flash's arms. Kid Flash softly moved his still mussed ebony hair away from his face, finding Kyd Wykkyd asleep. Kid Flash tried as hard as he could to lay Kyd Wykkyd in his cot like cell bed without waking him, and sped off as soon as he was sure Kyd was asleep.

"I need files on the villain Kyd Wykkyd, stat." Kid Flash said to the almost asleep guard in front of the door to the file room of the prison. The guard was jolted awake by the strangely serious Kid Flash and quickly gave him the file number.

"History of depression, history of self harm, history of abandonment, kicked out of the H.I.V.E. Five after being called 'useless', seemingly attempting to...to starve himself! What…?" Kid Flash read angrily off the police report. Every few weeks the guards of the prison wrote a full analysis on the prisoner's status' but apparently didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Kid Flash felt sick. No one deserved to go through something like this - villain or not.

"Phillip - I need you to give this to prisoner Z928 tomorrow after he wakes up. It's urgent and only to be read by him." Kid Flash said to the guard outside of the file room again.

He was going to fix this.

[Reviews! Are! Requested!]


	2. Way Too Bi To Handle This

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Half fluffy / half angsty. Also beware of puns.]

Kyd Wykkyd's first thought upon waking up was something a little less than legendary. ' _Red-heads are evil_.' he thought to himself bitterly as he held his head in his hands. He was definitely blaming Kid Flash for the pounding headache in his cranium, but on the inside he was hoping so badly for yesterday to have been a dream.

"Hey, you got something in the mail wannabe." Said the guard outside of Kyd Wykkyd's cell as he rattled his police baton on the bars, only making Kyd's headache eleven times worse.

Kyd angrily snatched the letter held out to him by the guard to hopefully shut up his stupid voice and his stupid baton.

 _Kyd Wykkyd,_

 _No, yesterday was not a dream. I was here and I know what you've been put through now. And I, the amazingly generous Kid Flash, am going to help you! From now on you're not going to be lonely anymore, I'm gonna come hang out with my favorite bum villain so you don't feel so bad anymore!_

 _-Kid Flash_

Kyd Wykkyd visibly paled further from his normally chalky complexion. He could barely stand to be around the no souled red head for five minutes, how was he going to 'hang' with him?

"Guess who?" Rang an overly cheery voice above him. Kyd Wykkyd looked up from the letter and at his personal hell - Kid Flash. Kyd couldn't do anything but sit and watch in astonishment as Kid Flash started setting up what looked like a chess board. This had to be a joke - Kid Flash was playing some cruel, sick joke on him for laughs and any minutes now it would be over.

"Do you like chess? If you don't I can find something else! Uh...Wait, wait, yeah I need to find another seat...uh…!" Came the voice of the speedster again. Kid Flash was actually...nervous? Kyd Wykkyd was just tired and confused and honestly it sounded kind of nice to be able to play chess with someone for a while.

Kyd Wykkyd sighed loudly and sat in the seat across from Kid Flash's, crossing his legs and moving one of the black pawns after Kid Flash had already moved a white one.

This comfort didn't last long in the cell, and soon enough an extremely thick silence engulfed the two. They'd played three whole games in complete silence - which was a personal record for Kid Flash. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore and tried his best to break the ice in the room.

By doing the stupidest thing he could possibly do, of course.

"When I was first learning chess...I tried to move my caste first. Bit of a... _rookie_ error." Kid Flash said, immediately regretting it the moment it left his mouth.

A pun? A PUN? He was never going to be friends with this guy! Ugh - he was so lame!

Kyd Wykkyd stared blankly at Kid Flash, void of any emotion. And then slowly, he began to chuckle...and then giggle, and then laugh.

Kid Flash never wanted to forget that laugh. It was beautiful, it was dark and bittersweet sounding but it fit Kyd perfectly. Kid Flash watched as Kyd's face dusted over with a small almost-blush and his shoulders shook with the mystical sound. Kyd brought a pale hand up to his face to hide his mouth as kept with the laughter, accidentally bringing Kid Flash to laugh with him.

"That was...that was t-terrible!" Kyd said in between even more laughter.

Ugh - Kid Flash was way to bi for this.

"Sorry, I uh...you liked it though? I mean you're laughing -" Kid Flash began, surprised that Kyd Wykkyd found anything funny.

"Are you kidding? Hey - how did The Flash pitch in his last baseball game? ….Everything was a fast-ball!" Kyd said much more enthusiastically than he meant to.

The two boys spent the next thirty minutes exchanging poorly thought of puns, terrible jokes, and small but grateful smiles. About five of that thirty minutes was spent with Kid Flash convincing Wykkyd that his laugh was in fact, not ugly at all.

"Uh…? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Kyd Wykkyd asked nervously, feeling something weird and fuzzy at the face Kid Flash made when he was staring at him.

"N-no! Just uh...just thinking!" Kid Flash saved in the worst way possible. Wow, if Robin himself didn't kill him then this terrible, terrible crush he hoped he wasn't coming down with would.

"What about?" Kyd asked curiously. Kyd Wykkyd hadn't had a decent human being to talk to in a long time - and Kid Flash wasn't all bad. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Uhm...why...why are you a villain?" Kid Flash asked, and then preceded to hate himself for it. The minutes the words left his mouth Kyd Wykkyd grew somber again, and he felt that all the happiness he'd worked for was for nothing.

"I...I didn't choose to be a villain. It was more or less...pushed on me." Kyd said quietly, studying the now extremely interesting crack on one of the cell walls.

"You...You know who Brother Blood is, right? Well, he promised me a home. A place where no one would make fun of me or beat me or bully me because of how I looked. Turns out he just wanted to lure me close to the academy so he could brainwash me. By the time I'd woken up from all the brainwashing I'd already committed too many crimes under his name to ever be a civilian again...nonetheless a hero." Kyd elaborated for the confused speedster.

Kyd meant it when he said he never wanted this. As a child, he dreamt of becoming a hero and saving people. Protecting the world and showing it that just because someone looks bad, that doesn't mean they're evil. Hell, he actually owned a Batman hoodie he wore everywhere he went.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't think you're evil Kyd. You're just...lost. I want to help you. I really really do, but I can't help you if you don't let me in." Kid Flash said finally, looking deep into Kyd's fearful red eyes and holding out a hand for Kyd to take. When met with silence he spoke again only to be interrupted.

"Kyd Wyk-" He began softly.

"Elliot. My name...My name is Elliot. That's what my friends call me, my real friends." Kyd, or Elliot, interrupted, taking Kid Flash's open hand after emphasizing the word 'friend'.

Kid Flash felt like he was about to sink into the floor. That smile - God, that smile.

"Wally West." Kid Flash replied warmly.

[Reviews are wanted!]


	3. BI the way

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. wOW this is really short and sweet sorry? But here have some more wykkydflash.]

Kid Flash went to Elliot's prison cell everyday after that, not once missing a chance to talk to him. Over time, Elliot got much better - he still wasn't what he used to be, but he was at least happy when Wally was there. Over all that time, things started changing - for better or for worse Wally couldn't tell. Wally himself had given up on denial - he knew that he had a burning crush on his once enemy Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd Wykkyd, still convinced he was nowhere near good enough to be with Kid Flash, was also in a similar predicament. The boys learned much about each other in that time, almost four months.

"Hey Ellie! How're you do- Elliot? Elliot what's wrong, why are you crying?" Wally said in a panic. Elliot was crouched underneath where the cell's pathetic excuse for a TV stood and was sobbing loudly.

"Elliot! Elliot, what happened, what's going on?" Wally asked, still in a frantic panic about Elliot crying. Elliot raised a shaking arm to point up at the TV, which was showing a big bolded headline.

 _Straight from Washington News: GAY MARRIAGE NOW LEGAL_

"I-I'm s-s-so happy!" Elliot sobbed, now crying happily into his friend's shoulder. Wally let out a very relieved sigh, while he had already gotten the news it was obvious Elliot hadn't.

Wait.

"Wait, uh...Elliot are you…?" Wally asked hopefully. _Pleasesayyespleasesayyes_

"Oh, do you...do you have a problem with…? I-I'm...yeah, I'm gay. Uh-" Kyd said, suddenly feeling an amazing drop in his stomach. He'd finally found someone who would listen to him, someone he actually liked - possibly (definitely) as more than a friend, and now his stupid self was going to ruin all that.

"Are you kidding? No, no I'm fine I mean…!" Wally blurted out loudly, laughing hysterically at how happy he was. There was a chance. Wally picked up the smaller boy from the ground and started swinging him around and spinning happily before finally setting him down.

So, how to do this.

"So uh, _**by**_ the way, have you seen any cute guys around?" Wally said, not even afraid anymore - Elliot started having that effect on him, making him feel much stronger and much more confident than he really was.

"Oh I-" Elliot began, but stopped dead when he realized.

By the way.

 _Bi_ the way.

 _ **BI THE WAY.**_

"Wallace Rudolph West did you just come out to me using a pun?" Elliot asked with the most disappointed, deadpan look he'd ever worn.

Wally scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously for a moment before he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Elliot. Elliot was laughing like a maniac and babbling randomly into the hug, but Wally couldn't care less.

Later, after everything had calmed down, Kid Flash had to speed off for some mission Robin wanted him on.

Yeah, maybe Elliot had seen just one pretty cute guy.

[Reviews are what keeps my stories going, if you like this then you should tell me!]


	4. I Love You, I Hate You

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Also dubbed: wHY do I DO this to myself. This is much better than the last chapter, but is also very angsty. Very, very angsty. Also yAY for Uncle Flash.]

Both Kyd Wykkyd and Kid Flash had many things in common. One of these many things was hating it when they got into fights with close friends. Unfortunately, it didn't matter what they liked and disliked at this point.

Kyd Wykkyd had grown closer to Kid Flash than he had any other person outside of his family. They told each other almost everything, and he felt like he could really trust Wally. Which is why one of the major things he stressed about when he was alone in his cell at night was Wally's personal health. Elliot understood that Wally was a hero - and that's what heroes do. They put themselves above others, even if it means being put in life threatening danger. But that didn't mean that Elliot didn't feel useless and petty when Wally left.

Elliot hated that Wally sometimes would just speed off without a word of warning, and that he wouldn't even bother to come back until the next day.

As much as Elliot loved his friend, there were times where he really wanted to deck him too.

"What is your problem? I left for a few minutes!" Wally yelled at Elliot angrily. Wally himself actually hated yelling - but for some reason his adrenaline told him that this was a fight he couldn't lose.

"My problem? My problem is that every time you leave, I don't know whether you're dead or alive unless I watch the news! Wally you left for two hours, not 'a few minutes'! Why don't you get that I'm only worried about you?!" Elliot yelled right back. This whole fight of theirs was completely redundant to Elliot, but he didn't care. All he knew is that he was upset and angry, and all he wanted was to win. Maybe if he won he could see something other than angry red.

"Why? Why are you so worried all the time? I am a seventeen year old superhero! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone!" Wally yelled, his voice bouncing up and down off of lonesome cell walls. _Shut up,_ he told himself. _Please, please shut up._ He didn't mean any of what he was saying, but his frustration seemed to overcome all other senses. _I don't need anyone except you_ , he wanted to say instead. _I'm so sorry._

Elliot wasn't in any better shape than Wally. The minute he'd heard 'I don't need anyone', his big bad villain facade was knocked to the ground. Instead of yelling back, he just bit down on his tongue looked away from Wally - he looked anywhere but at him. Wally wanted to stop, but he didn't.

"Answer me! Please just answer me! Why do you care so much - I'm fine!" Wally said desperately, at least he stopped yelling. He just wanted to solve this. He wanted to make Elliot feel better and forget that they ever fought. He felt sick with himself when he saw that Elliot didn't even flinch to lock eyes with him.

Wally just kept coming with the questions and the demands, and finally Elliot broke.

"Please just talk to-" Wally started.

"I love you! I love you so much and it's so stupid because I know you don't like me! You're always with Jinx or Wondergirl or Robin and I know I how stupid it is to love you but I...I do it anyway! It hurts so much and I do it anyway! I'm always so worried because you're the best thing that's happened to me in seventeen years, and I'm so scared that one day you just won't come back. I'll finally get out of this hellhole and I'll find your grave in some hero memorial! I love you and I... _I-I hate you!_ " Elliot yelled at the very top of his lungs, ignoring the angry, hot tears that poured out of his eyes. Everything hurt so much, he thought he was hurting before he ever met Wally. But to think of a life to have known him and then to have stood by as he lost him hurt far worse. That's why when he was done, Elliot crumpled to the ground like a broken marble statue.

Wally felt his whole world stop. His heart felt like it was draining inside his chest, he wanted to beat himself for making Elliot cry, for making Elliot yell. Wally tried to approach him slowly, to embrace him and apologize. He never got so far however, in fact he only got half a step.

"Get out. Get out!...please….please just leave me alone." Elliot whimpered pathetically from his spot on the floor.

Wally left. He sped off and while there aren't many things that can make him cry, what just transpired was one of them.

Wally ran, he didn't know where he was going so he just ran. He ran and all he could hear was white noise and the sound of Elliot's voice saying 'I hate you' on permanent replay. Over and over again, and every time he heard the sound of Elliot's knees hitting the floor he felt like someone had stabbed him with a knife. He just kept running and running, and finally he tripped and rolled painfully on the ground until he found himself staring up at the night sky and sobbing pathetically. It was snowing, and the snow soaked through his clothes and made him numb, but he didn't care anymore. He just kept sobbing and sobbing, until finally the watery image of a tall man appeared before him.

After deciphering that the water was in fact his own teary eyes, he realized his uncle Barry had found his superhero nephew he was so proud of laying on the ground, crying like a baby.

Elliot himself was in no better shape. Indeed, he wasn't completely humiliated in front of the one person he was worried about impressing, but he was still aching. His heart was screaming and his head was pounding, his bones felt like metal in his skin. He cried for what felt like hours, but he didn't care. He'd really done it this time - he'd really screwed up. He was so petty and pathetic, what was he thinking, that maybe Wally would ever love him back? Now he'd not only lost his crush, but also the one thing that made prison okay. Wally was never, never coming back and Elliot was going to sit here in his own filth until he cried away all the water his body needed to survive.

The truth was that Elliot found a way out of the prison months ago, he could've easily escaped. He chose not to because Wally made it worthwhile. As long as he had Wally he could wait, and he could get out legally. After he did, maybe he could finally just be Elliot, and Kyd Wykkyd could just die. But he'd just royally screwed that up like everything else. Why was he so useless?

What felt like a million miles away, Wally's uncle Barry began asking questions.

[Okay so yeah take this, also this will probably be a cliffhanger until tomorrow. Uncle Barry was the only good thing about this chapter to be quite honest. Please review! I wish to improve and make this story even better!]


	5. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. yAY for MORE uncle Barry - who should really become a football coach.]

Wally West, now de-uniformed, sat sadly at the wooden kitchen table of the Allen household. After his uncle Barry found him outside in the snow, staring up at the moon and sobbing like a child, he gave Wally no choice but to come inside and explain himself. Barry had already explained that he wasn't disappointed in his nephew, he was just worried. Of course, Wally didn't believe that.

"Wally, you need to tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you this upset before, I'm worried." Barry told his nephew in a stern but concerned voice as he placed a faded blue blanket on his shoulders to warm him up. Wally sniffled for a moment before finally lifting his head up from observing the tile floor of the empty kitchen.

"I screwed up uncle Barry. I screwed up real bad." Wally said, tears running freely down his face again. His voice was muffled from all the sobbing he'd done, and his energized crystal blue eyes looked faded and worn.

"Wally, I know that you're scared you'll disappoint me, but I promise no matter what I'll always love you - you're my nephew. Please, I'm worried, you've never acted like this before." Barry said with an almost practiced patience.

"Uncle Barry...I'm in love...and it hurts. It hurts so bad and I want it to stop." Wally said, analyzing the floor again and clutching his chest like he could force his heart to stop feeling. He heard his uncle let out a deep sigh, muttering something like 'I know how that feels' before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Wally?" Barry said grinning, trying his hardest to make Wally feel better. It didn't work, but Wally did manage to speed through the last while with Elliot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know I'm not supposed to love a villain and I know it's wrong and dumb but I just...I can't-" started Wally mournfully, holding his head in his hands and raking his fingers through his bright hair.

"Wally, love isn't something you just...control. We don't choose who we love, in any situation. And to me it sounds like this boy isn't a villain at all. He's just been forced into a position and he really needs an out. While it was wrong for you to say those things to him, and just as wrong for him to say those things back, the worst action to take is no action at all." Barry explained softly, finally getting Wally to look up at him with something that just almost looked like hope.

"What...what are you…?" Wally questioned sleepily, if he'd been keeping track of time right, it was far past one in the morning by now.

"Wally, I respect that you love this boy. But now is the time that you show him. Are you going to sit here and let everything you've worked for fall apart, or are you going to go back and make things right? Are you a West, or are you just another spandex wearing generic superhero?" Barry said sternly, watching closely as the light in Wally's eyes returned. Wally stood up abruptly, knocking the blanket off his shoulder in the process and bounced on his heels in his built up energy.

"I'm a West!" He said loudly as he sped right out of the door, just barely hearing his uncle mutter 'maybe I should be a football coach or something' under his breath.

Wally, still in sneakers, jeans, and a loose red T-shirt, sped through city after city. He named off the 'Welcome to _' signs as he passed them, not even minding how his jeans would probably be ruined after all the friction from his running. All that mattered right now was Elliot Knight - Wally was going to make this okay again. He had to.

Wally sped through the opening gates and the door leading to the closed off maximum security cells with such a speed that the only sign he was ever there was the paperwork flying wildly around the front desk like a cyclone.

Wally met with Elliot's cell and didn't even bother calling out to him for his attention, instead opting for phasing through the bars with amazing speed and tackling him into a tight hug.

"Wha-! Wally…?" came the startled voice of Elliot. Wally had managed to tackle him while he was laying in his bed, and the way he'd landed them Elliot was more or less sitting in Wally's lap while Wally nearly crushed his ribcage with his embrace.

Wally didn't even give Elliot time to push away from the embrace, already chanting the words 'I'msorry-I'msorry-I'msorry' like a mantra into into his neck.

"Wally, what's going on? Tell me." Elliot said, finally breaking the embrace to look Wally in the eye.

"Elliot I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean- I...I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I didn't mean those things I said. I know I probably don't deserve you, but I do love you. You're funny and beautiful and sweet and-" Wally said earnestly, stopping short when he noticed the deep tear tracked running down Elliot's face. He wasn't the only one that'd been crying.

"...and I'm so sorry." Wally said softly, trailing a finger down Elliot's cheek to wipe away the tear stain. Elliot still looked a cross between confused and disbelieving.

"I was being angry and stupid and I never should've...I made you cry, I made you yell, I just want to go back to the way things were and I-" Wally rambled slightly, his face showing his desperation.

"Never. Wally, while you were gone for almost four hours, I found out that I only have three days left until I'm free from prison and welcome to become a normal citizen. In that time, I've thought a lot. And in that time of thinking, I've decided that I'm sick of feeling so sorry for myself that I lose everyone around me. Wally West, we are never going back to the way we were because I love you and you love me." Elliot said, sounding much more confident than he felt. Wally sat there stunned, still more than a little stunned.

"So," Elliot began with a deep breath, "Are you going to kiss me or not, speedster?" Elliot said, looking fiercely into Wally's eyes. Wally seemed to finally snap out of his reverie, shaking his head of his stupor before staring down at Elliot's very tempting lips for a moment. Wally was an opportunist, and this was not something he was about to let pass.

Wally practically lunged at Elliot, grabbing him by the bottom of his shirt and yanking him towards his body. Elliot was completely content with wrapping his pale arms around Wally's tan neck, fingers grabbing into random places of his red crown of hair. The kiss itself wasn't anything too passionate, just lip contact. But to the two boys, it felt like the world had frozen just for them. Both had wanted this kiss for so very long, and it was amazing.

When the two finally broke away, they were breathing heavy. Amongst their distractedness, Elliot had opted from sitting cross ways in Wally's lap to full out straddling him - for once making him taller than the speedster. They had their foreheads pressed together and Wally's hand was resting on Elliot's thigh comfortably, the other hand still cradling his back. Wally looked into Elliot's eyes in the most adoring way Elliot had ever seen, and Elliot himself felt like he just might start crying again.

"Be my boyfriend?" Wally said breathlessly up to the almost hypnotised teleporter.

Elliot nodded his head energetically, his ebony hair splaying everywhere in the process as it was his turn to tackle Wally. He buried his face into Wally's neck and just kept nodding his head and softly saying 'yes' over again as he held Wally tighter than ever before.

Wally felt his heart swell, he would've stayed like that forever if not for Elliot's inquiry.

"Wally...is...is this blood?!" Elliot practically screeched as he pulled away and looked at the many bruises and cuts Wally got from rolling painfully in the snow earlier. Wally laughed nervously as Elliot gave him a quick glare before inspecting some of the cuts, paying no mind that he couldn't do anything anyway.

"Yeah...you're like eighty percent of my impulse control." Wally confessed, still laughing nervously.

[Happy endings! Kisses! Boyfriends! YE! This isn't the end of the story itself, don't you worry. But yay for an okay conclusion to a terrible last chapter! Reviews are very much needed!]


	6. Slow Down

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Have some very very very fluffy KydFlash! Kid Flash is clingy and PDA obsessed and you can't tell me otherwise. Enjoy!]

Wally bounced up and down in nervous energy just outside the gate to the prison cells. This was it - today was the day that Elliot was finally freed and Kyd Wykkyd was finally destroyed. Wally had to admit, he wasn't just excited for Elliot's freedom. Now he could show his new boyfriend all the things he'd missed from hiding in the shadows for so long.

After that night three days ago where the two boys finally confessed to each other, they got things sorted out. Elliot was indeed Wally's amazing new boyfriend, and Wally had never been happier. Though Wally really could have gone without the knowledge that some of the guards at the prison had actually placed bets on how long it would take the two to hook up. After the confession, the boys spent the rest of the night together. And for once when Elliot fell asleep, Wally could actually see a genuine smile on his face.

Elliot was just like if not worse than Wally on the other side of the gate in some random office looking room. The guards had to actually file through all of Elliot's paperwork before he was free, and Elliot wasn't helping with his nervous twitching. They eventually got to the things they took from Elliot upon his capture, and he'd never felt so happy to see his ratty fingerless gloves in his whole life. Comically, when the guards had caught him it wasn't in the midst of a robbery. Instead a cop recognized him despite being in civilian clothes to go see a concert.

After what was thirty minutes - but still felt like three hours to Elliot - the guards led him to a closed off gate. _Breath_ , he told himself. _Don't freak out, don't be weird._

It turned out Elliot wasn't the one who should've been calming himself down however. The minute that Wally saw his lit up red eyes pass the doorway he all out tackled Elliot to the floor in a hug. The guards simply gave the two boys some weird looks, silently asking for explanation from the more put together of the two. To which Elliot could only shrug in answer.

"I can't wait for you to see everything! I've got to show you my apartment and then we can go to this really cool chinese place I saw around town and then-" Wally rambled, stopping short when he finally noticed that Elliot was in fact, not in filthy prison clothes.

Elliot wore an oversized blue-ish green sweatshirt, with his normal black skinny jeans underneath. He donned his purple and white sneakers and underneath the sweatshirt he wore a sleeveless black top that had ' _Arm The Homeless'_ plastered on its front. His curly black hair was brushed out for once, and he'd been given back his ear piercings.

"You look adorable! Where'd you get these clothes, you look so cute, oh my god-" Wally began rambling again, this time nearly smushing Elliot in a tight hug.

"Wally could you maybe crush me in PDA somewhere that's not the police office?" Elliot offered, finally snapping Wally out of his excitement.

"Right! C'mon!" Wally said, picking Elliot up bridal style before speeding him through the city and to what seemed to be his apartment. It suited him alright - it was cluttered and messy and Elliot was going to have a fit if Wally didn't let him clean it.

"Please...warn me...next time…!" Elliot mumbled, feeling just a little sick from the sudden speed boost.

Elliot was barely given any time to observe Wally's room very deeply however, as Wally tackled him onto his worn red couch and began cuddling him happily. At Elliot's strange look Wally simply replied "What? You said no PDA at the police department, this is my apartment." to which Elliot merely rolled his eyes and started petting Wally's tomato colored hair.

"Hey, now that we're dating does this mean I get to call you 'Kyddie Cat' without getting glared at?" Wally asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, no it doesn't." Elliot hummed to Wally's only slight dismay.

"Fine, but this only mean I'm gonna have to come up with other nicknames!" Wally replied mock warningly. At Elliot doubtful expression, Wally dived right in.

"Hm. Sweetheart, love, baby, dear, darling, babe, sweetie, should I continue?" Wally listed in his normal smart alec way, reveling in the lovely shade that Elliot was becoming. Elliot's entire face was beet red and was only getting worse with every added name. He wasn't used to so much...affection. It was nice, but it would definitely take some getting used to.

"You are such a nerd…" Elliot mumbled into Wally's red hair, trying to hide his smile and his blushing face with one of his hands.

"But...I'm your nerd." Wally said happily, gently moving Elliot's hand away from his face.

"So, where do you wanna go for our first date? Do you like chinese food? Oh, or maybe, I mean I saw this cool-" Wally began, already back to rambling. He'd sat up and Elliot was already missing the warmth that came from his body.

"Wally, slow down. I just got out of prison. Could we maybe just-" Elliot said, pulling in Wally's full, rapt attention.

"-stay like this for a while?" Elliot said softly, laying his head on Wally's chest and placing a pale hand onto Wally's.

This was always the confusing part to Wally. It was an okay confusion though, it felt nice. Elliot was by far the best thing in Wally's life, and yet he was so contrasting compared to everything else. Everywhere that Wally was rash, Elliot was thoughtful and intelligent. Where Wally was buzzing and energetic, Elliot was patient and waiting. And for every time that Wally was fast and out of control, Elliot was slow and calm. It hadn't just started either, it had always been like this since they first became friends. And it wasn't a bad contrast, not in the slightest. Wally was always 'go, go, go, gotta move faster, gotta be quicker, gotta do this and that' so much that it rubbed off on him even when he wasn't Kid Flash. Elliot reminded him that it was okay to take things slow and just enjoy things every once in awhile.

Wally brought Elliot to his chest and nuzzled his hair softly, just focusing on the way their body heat mixed and came together. He focused on the way Elliot's cool skin felt against his, and most importantly - he focused on Elliot. On the here and now, and on keeping it there. He focused on slowing down, and on cherishing what he had with him in that moment.

[Yeah, kinda short but hEY at least it's fluffier than previous chapters. I take no blame for any diabetes I may have caused. Reviews are wanted, thank you!]


	7. Melancholy

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story.]

That first night Wally had insisted that Elliot stay with him in his apartment until he could find a place of his own. Elliot had no problem with it, though he had to get used to Wally's 'sleep cuddling' every night - Elliot knew full well that Wally's 'sleep defect' was a lie and he just wanted to cuddle however. Over time, the two got so accustomed to one another that the idea of Elliot ever getting a place was completely forgotten, to the quiet happiness of Wally.

The two boys soon grew into a routine of sorts. Elliot himself had eventually gotten a real job - he worked as a waiter in a local cafe. Wally both hated and loved Elliot's job. He hated that Elliot had to work at all, mainly because he felt the burning need to provide everything for him. But he loved the fact that he got free pastries. There was also the lovely perk of how much Wally loved that Elliot always tasted like cinnamon and strawberries when they kissed now, but that was irrelevant. Though there were arguments - always petty and never like the fight they'd had before.

Their first argument actually happened on the very first night. Wally insisted that Elliot take his bed while he took the couch, and Elliot refused because he saw it as extremely rude. In the end after Wally had plopped himself down on the couch stubbornly, Elliot attempted to give Wally the silent treatment for the rest of the night - keyword: attempted. It took about half an hour before Elliot snuck back into the living room, having never been able to sleep because he felt guilty. Elliot then proceeded to glare at Wally tiredly before cuddling up to him on the couch.

Another argument of theirs was when Wally just said the worst thing possible at the worst time possible.

Elliot and Wally were just talking about something forgettable one night, and Wally had jokingly said something like 'that's the reason I'm the hero and you're the damsel in distress'. Elliot had not taken that statement lightly - at all. Elliot immediately stiffened away from where he was laying on Wally's chest, sitting up and demanding a very indignant 'excuse me?' at Wally. Wally tried his very best to take it back, but what had been said had been said. Elliot didn't react angrily in any way - and that was what terrified Wally. Elliot was the person you hoped would get angry when they were upset. Because if Elliot wasn't angry, then he was plotting.

The rest of the night went on as it normally did, Elliot seeming to have forgotten all about what Wally said. Elliot was calm and relaxed while Wally was a complete wreck.

That next week, there had been a sudden drop in how many criminals caught by Kid Flash. Some new guy, "Melancholy", was getting in his way non stop. Somehow, someway, there was a new hero that no one had ever heard of, that was actually _faster than Kid Flash_. Every robbery, every plot, every mob boss, Melancholy got there before him, stopped the bad guy, and left him tied up for the police. By the time Wally got there all he could find was the tied up villain. No one had even caught this new hero's face, all that anyone knew was that he barely spoke, worked fast, and apparently hated publicity. Kid Flash almost caught him, almost, but he'd gotten away and all Kid Flash could see was a blur of black. It was starting to make Kid Flash just a little bit frustrated. Every day he would come home, and every day he would vent to a patient Elliot who simply smiled and nodded, petting his red hair.

One day, Kid Flash spent a whole four hours tracking the guy down after he'd beaten Wally to the villain - again. He'd even kept a notebook and everything. After four hours of lowkey stalking, Wally sat behind a vent on top of some random building's roof under the night sky and read over all he'd learned - which wasn't very much.

"Melancholy" seemed to have no powers - or he used them very rarely. When he was catching and fighting criminals he used a pair of twin swords and an array of grapplings hooks and other tools he'd only ever seen cat burglars use. Speaking of cat, he noticed that Melancholy's fighting style was extremely similar to Catwoman's. He usually striked from a distance, opting out of hand to hand combat despite him being obviously very good at it. He'd seen Melancholy almost...teleport when fighting, but Wally still couldn't decipher if that was just the darkness making it look that way or not. He had been able to make out some of what the hero's actual uniform looked like thankfully.

Melancholy had black hair that was put up in an extremely tight ponytail, and his eyes were covered up by red goggles. His mouth was covered up as well, hidden by a loose infinity scarf. He wore a full body, black, skin tight suit paired with a black utility belt and large combat boots that went up to his knees. He also wore a pair of black gloves - really the only thing you could make out well without having taken photos was the pale skin of his nose-cheek area.

Before Wally could continue with his so called 'detective work', he was suddenly hanging upside down by his foot. He'd just barely registered a black rope tightening around his ankle and the feeling of being yanked upwards from the flag line of a taller neighboring building's window. Wally, very intelligently, kicked around only for the rope to tighten and muttered incoherent noises of surprise and slight panic.

And then he heard the 'click-clack'-ing that was either heels or very tall combat boots. And when he saw the dim figure of what he had to assume was Melancholy appear before him, suddenly all his anger turned into gut wrenching regret. Wally wasn't stupid. He was confident, sure, but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen just how skilled Melancholy was, and really didn't feel like being on the receiving end of his bo staff.

"Look- look, I'm s-sorry man! I'll go away and never stalk you again I promise, just leave me alone!" Wally cried helplessly. No villain, and especially no hero, had ever left him so fearful.

And then Melancholy began laughing. Wally knew that laugh.

There was no way.

"E-Elliot?" Wally asked timidly, hoping very hard that he hadn't just made things worse for himself.

"You really thought you were the only one capable of being a hero, didn't you Wally?" Elliot said, ripping off the goggles, pulling down the infinity scarf covering his now smirking mouth, and letting his hair cascade down his neck.

Wally sighed in dismay. He should've known. There was only one person who was able to pull off that kind of fighting and still do it in considerably tall combat boots.

"Wally, I'm not mad at you. I just...I still want to be a hero. And I kind of want to be a hero with you. I get if you're mad that I went behind your back, but I just-" Elliot explained solemnly.

"I'd love to work with you, _Melancholy_. But uh, could you do me a favor real quick?" Wally asked, somehow still conscious despite all the blood rushing to his head. Elliot gave a quick questioning hum before stepping closer to Kid Flash to see what it is he wanted.

"When you see Elliot, tell him this." Kid Flash said, beckoning for Melancholy to lean closer and hear what Kid Flash was going to say.

But instead of actually whispering something like Elliot so foolishly expected, he instead grabbed Elliot by the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. Elliot kissed back, honestly fighting the urge to make a spiderman kiss joke.

"Have I told you how great you look in that uniform yet?" He said jokingly as they finally parted. Elliot giggled before finally responding and beginning to help him down from the rope.

"If you ever call me 'sidekick', I'm teleporting you into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

[If any of you have ever seen RWBY, then the fighting style I was going for with this was Blake Belladonna's. Even if you haven't, you should look up her fight with Roman Torchwick, which is what I was going for with the 'just barely teleporting' effect. I don't think I like the name Melancholy, so if you have any others I'd be glad to hear them! Reviews are my oxygen, bye!]


	8. Jealous

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Sweet and fluffy! Thank you to SpectralFelinae on tumblr for the wonderful idea! Also jealous Ellie is best Ellie.]

"Are you sure this is a good idea Wally?" Elliot said skeptically to his boyfriend. Wally wanted to have a date night with Elliot, and Elliot would be fine with that if not for the fact that every single girl they came across wanted to come on to Wally. To put it nicely - Elliot was terrifying when he was jealous or when someone flirted with Wally. There was also the fact that the press had been bugging him every time he was in uniform for the past week and didn't feel like being around people today.

"Not really, but I really want to do something for you. I mean look at everything you've accomplished in just the past two weeks!" Wally replied joyously. He was right, Elliot had excelled at being a hero despite having to balance his job as well. He'd stopped fires, robberies, and saved many civilians. He especially had an affinity with children. Elliot didn't quite understand it, he was far more scary looking than Kid Flash, and yet whenever they'd saved a group of children they always migrated towards Melancholy. (Which he didn't mind, children were much better than adults anyway).

Melancholy had already explained to some of the press that he didn't want any publicity and that he wasn't a hero for the glory or fame, although none of the press actually respected that. It was great to watch their faces when he'd let the small children in a crowd play with his hair and ask to be picked up while the moment an adult wielding a camera came by he teleported away with a deadpan look.

The point was, Elliot was doing wonderful as a hero, and he'd never felt more satisfied in his life. Robin himself actually asked him to become a Teen Titan, though he immediately declined the offer. Kid Flash wouldn't admit it, but he sometimes envied Elliot's self control. Despite him being a villain, he had the purest, kindest heart out of any hero he'd ever met. He saved lives because that's what he wanted to do, never asking for anything in return.

And so, of course he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend.

"Please? I've got this whole thing planned out and-" Wally said pleadingly as he puppy dog eyed his weak boyfriend.

"Okay okay! If I say yes will you stop whining and doing the eye thing?" Elliot said as he lost the battle.

"Yes!" Wally said victoriously, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and successfully trapping his smaller figure as he peppered Elliot's blushing face with kisses to his cheek.

"Alright. So what exactly do you have planned?" Elliot questioned.

"Well...do you like Chinese food?" Wally asked.

The night was spent eating chinese food in between laughter and light, happy kisses. Wally had taken Elliot for a walk in the park where he was once again bombarded by children (they seemed to love him in and out of costume) as Wally tried not to coo at the sight. Wally had also taken Elliot to a fancy chinese place across the town from where their apartment was.

Elliot and Wally sat across from each other, telling jokes and just talking to each other. Then Elliot started giggling out of nowhere and Wally had to know why.

"C'mon, please tell me? If you're laughing then it _has_ to be funny." Wally commented as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Well...a few days after I got out of prison, I got back into contact with my sister. She's been asking me stuff about you a lot lately. Like 'how was your first kiss' or 'how did you even manage to fall in love with a hero?', things like that. Yesterday, she asked me how our first interaction went, and I really don't know how to tell her that the first time we interacted with each other was when I bitch slapped you in the dark of a museum I was robbing." Elliot said, falling into giggles again as Wally burst out laughing with him.

"Oh my god you're right, I haven't even thought about that. Truly it was meant to be." Wally said, still laughing boisterously.

"True love at first back hand of course!" Elliot joked with him happily.

The date went well...for a time. Remember the whole 'Elliot does not handle jealousy well or at all' bit?

The waitress came to give them their bill and in the process wrote her number on it and winked flirtily at Wally. Wally hurriedly shooed her away before turning to see Elliot glaring holes into the back of her head and mumbling some not-very-child-friendly words.

"Elliot, calm down please? It's okay, she probably just didn't know we were on a date or something." Wally said calmly, resting his hand on Elliot and calming him down just a little.

"I'm fine." Elliot said in a very not-fine way as he crossed his arms huffily.

And then the same waitress ran outside after Wally as if it were a 'coincidence'.

The woman winked at Wally yet again and started making obviously flirty small talk with him, completely oblivious to Elliot's growing rage. Wally tried to fend her off without just explicitly saying 'hey, I'm sure you're a lovely lady and all but I have a boyfriend and said boyfriend will legitimately bite your head off if you don't stop'. Of course, she didn't get the message, and Elliot had enough. There were other ways to assert what yours than the mass murder of a stupid flirty bimbo and all witnesses in the eating area.

Elliot angrily grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt, nearly ripping it open as he yanked Wally down to his own height and kissed him straight on the lips - hard. The waitress finally got the message before blushily stumbling away mumbling incoherent apologies at the couple. Wally just watched in a very surprised daze as she stumbled away - okay while he did not expect his boyfriend to do that, there was no way he was denying that it was pretty hot.

Elliot smirked victoriously as he hugged Wally by the waist, still watching the dumb waitress stumble back into the food place. Wally looked down at his boyfriend, smiling.

"'I'm fine', huh?" Wally questioned as Elliot held Wally even tighter, mumbling a very small 'mine' into his chest blushily.

"It's okay, you're cute when you're jealous." Wally said as he pet Elliot's hair softly.

"I'm not jealous." Elliot said sharply and stubbornly as Wally kissed his forehead. Elliot quickly stood taller (he was so not going to admit he was on the tips of his toes right now) in order to reach Wally's lips before they both walked back in the direction of their apartment hand in hand.

Needless to say, Elliot refused to ever go back to that one Chinese place.

[I think I might go more in depth to Elliot's family sometime later in the story, for now, I'm open for requests on where to take this story and reviews as well!]


	9. Kids

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Wrote this on a whim? Take it.]

Wally nervously led Elliot into the Central City park. A few days ago, the mayor had managed to catch Melancholy and talk to him for a bit. Lately the schools in Central City, mainly the elementary and middle, were having trouble actually keeping grades up. While Kid Flash and Melancholy tried their hardest to keep building damage to a minimum, there was a still a considerable amount of building damage, and to pay for it, funding went away from schools and instead to the broken buildings.

The mayor of Central City had asked Melancholy if perhaps he would be willing to maybe spend time with some of the children, brighten their spirits some. The mayor had noticed how kind and comfortable Melancholy was around children, which is the reason he asked him instead of Kid Flash. The mayor had even promised to block off the park from any press or adults who weren't certified with the schools.

And so Wally and Elliot walked to the park where the children of the schools were gathering, hand in hand with Wally sweating nervously.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think this is a very good idea…" Wally mumbled softly to Elliot who was more or less dragging Wally at this point. Wally was fine with Elliot spending time with the children, it's just that the children had a habit of full on harassing Wally when he was Kid Flash. Elliot, thankfully, promised that Wally didn't have to be Kid Flash, and he could just be Wally West - though that didn't settle his fear very much.

Elliot gave Wally another heart attack when he was just going to change into his Melancholy uniform in the bathroom of a local eating place.

"What are you doing? What about your secret identity?" Wally whisper yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What secret identity? Wally, I'm chalk white, and I have red eyes and fangs." Elliot said clear as day, not bothering to whisper yell like Wally had.

Wally groaned and hung his head as Melancholy walked out, ignoring the dumbfounded faces of everyone they passed, and went back to dragging Wally all the way to the park.

Wally was nervous as they both walked through the gates, the park seemingly pulsing with wild energy. The trees waved in the slight breeze as birds and insects zipped all over the air. Wally and Elliot could both just barely hear the low roar that was a crowd of children not too far away. Before Elliot could say anything reassuring to his boyfriend, he suddenly felt someone small hugging his legs.

Elliot easily picked up a little girl, only looking to be around five years old, and held her on his hip as she gasped in excitement.

"What are you doing all the way over here silly? Won't your teacher worry?" Melancholy said in a mock tone as the girl gave a quick 'hmph!' and commenting about how 'she's five whole years old' and 'she can take care of herself'.

Melancholy walked over to where the crowd of children were, all of them surrounding him like a flood as Wally quietly slipped behind him, avoiding any attention. The main leader of the group, a teacher with a loose brown bun and bright red glasses, managed to make the children clear a path for Melancholy.

Melancholy sat down cross legged across from a large sea of excited kids, finally putting the little girl in his arms down onto the ground.

Once he was settled, there was an almost immediate array of hands flying up in the air and kids filled with questions about Melancholy. He obliged, of course. There were many questions, most of them about how Melancholy was so cool, how could the kids become superheroes, and why he wore so much black.

"Is that guy over there your boyfriend?" Shouted a small voice from somewhere in the crowd, referring to Wally who was now leaned against Melancholy's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes he is." Melancholy said as he blushed lightly and smoothed out Wally's wild red hair. It didn't take long for one of the elderly teachers to bustle over and interrupt the hero oh so rudely.

"Of course, Melancholy doesn't _encourage_ any homosexual activity students. Homosexuality is _wrong_." Came the shrill voice of the teacher. Oh, so she was one of those people.

"I mean, look at Carter and Kaden. They get beat up almost every day. Do you really want to be like _them_ children?" Finished the teacher, gesturing and setting aside two students from the rest of them. This was unacceptable. This teacher, this person that was supposed to protect and better the future of the world, was bullying small, helpless children over something they couldn't control?

Melancholy's dull red eyes glowed a very dangerous crimson before he stood up angrily and encircled his hands in black energy and causing the teacher to float above the students dangerously. Melancholy looked down at the children, his eyes dulling again as he spoke.

"Children...it's not wrong to be gay. You are who you are. _I'm_ gay, and I'm also a superhero. If you see someone getting bullied, even if it's by a teacher or an adult, stand up. You all are asking me how to become a superhero, but it's not about powers or money. It's about protecting those who can't protect themselves." Melancholy said to the students who were awestruck by his display.

"It's people like this that make this world so hard to live in. Please, don't hurt these boys. Help them, protect them, befriend them." Melancholy finished as he gestured to the furious woman above them.

Finally Melancholy lowered the woman, looking straight in her eyes and spatting a menacing 'I believe my time with them is up' before releasing her from the bubble of energy and stalking out of the park, Wally in tow.

Elliot didn't turn around to see, but the group of children all turned to the two bullied boys and started talking to them like normal people, instead of 'the gays'.

"You realize that you probably just got yourself on the school system's permanent bad side?" Wally said as he caught up to Elliot, who was holding his head high and smiling for having the courage to do that.

"I know, but if it's filled with teachers and administrators like that then I don't really care." Elliot replied.

Wally smiled at the very brave superhero before wrapping his arms around Elliot's waist and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I for one, am proud of you." Wally said as he melted at Elliot's charming smile.

Something had been bothering Wally all day. The way Elliot looked so happy yet so sad around the children. It hurt because Wally had a feeling why Elliot was always so, well, melancholy, when the kids showed up.

[Short, sweet, hinting at a future chapter. Also Melancholy being at the front of every LGBT march in Central City, yes please.]


	10. Good Morning

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. hEY who wants more angst turned fluff?]

Wally stared blankly at the grained white ceiling of Elliot and his' shared apartment. He'd been having this dream, this one stupid dream, for weeks now. When he woke up, he felt so guilty and so stupid.

Wally knew exactly why Elliot was so comfortable around the children of Central City, and why he was so heartbroken to see them go or to be told he had to leave. Elliot and Wally could never biologically have a child, and Wally felt like every time Elliot looked sadly at the kids that it was his fault. Wally felt like he'd ruined Elliot's dream, and it haunted him day in and day out.

It seemed not even Elliot's soft breathing from where he was curled against Wally's chest could distract him. He felt sick and guilty and terrible. If you looked at Wally now, you would see obvious bags under his eyes from not sleeping well. Elliot had been worried sick about him, but Wally refused to share his thoughts.

Wally was momentarily distracted from his thoughts when the black mass on his chest finally stirred awake. Elliot stretched about a bit, making a few obscene noises as he slowly woke up. Elliot smiled up at Wally sleepily, his eyes still drooping and his messy hair still splaying everywhere. Elliot slowly crawled up so that he could very softly kiss Wally's lips, snuggling back into the crook of Wally's neck afterwards.

"Good morning." Elliot said just above a whisper from his hiding spot in Wally's neck, letting his muscles relax just a bit from the stretching and the curling against his boyfriend. Elliot hummed drowsily as he ran a hand up and down Wally's bare arm just to feel his skin, quickly becoming distracted by counting the soft freckles dotting Wally's skin.

Wally loved days when Elliot and him didn't have to get up to actually do anything. Mainly because when Elliot was tired he had no filter whatsoever. Elliot was usually very up tight and thoughtful of what he said and did, but when Elliot was tired he really couldn't be paid to care. Another thing that made Elliot so fun in the morning was that no matter how objective Elliot was to Wally sleeping in just his boxers at night, he was very appreciative of waking up to the sight in the mornings. Due to his nonexistent filter, he usually verbalized that appreciation.

Wally sighed through his nose tiredly as he turned on his side and embraced Elliot, kissing his forehead sweetly to the sound of Elliot's still slow and sleepy giggles. Elliot looked at Wally, holding the sides of Wally's face with both of his hands and running his thumbs up and down Wally's freckled cheeks. Wally didn't know why, but he really liked this part of the mornings. Just being able to look deep into Elliot's eyes as he softly caressed his face and giggled when Wally leaned in to the touch. He just liked being with Elliot, here when nothing in the world made any noise and the boy in front of him was his oxygen.

Elliot smiled fondly at Wally's pure blue eyes before stopping and frowning suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked worried. Wally had been like this for a while now. Elliot knew something was wrong, and he just wanted to help Wally.

Wally stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe he should just tell Elliot what he'd been thinking lately, it'd probably make him feel better. Wally looked at Elliot once again, and melted under that gaze, all thought of denying him anything, including information, completely obliterated.

"I...Are you upset...that we can't...that we can't have any children together? Biologically?" Wally said slowly and unsurely. Elliot stopped for a moment like he was thinking, but when he opened his mouth Wally spoke first.

"And don't give me any of your 'it's not that big a deal' bullcrap. I...This is important to you, I know it is, so if you're upset I just want you to tell me." Wally said, the bags on his eyes feeling heavier and heavier with every passing syllable.

Elliot sighed sadly, looking down at the sheets for a moment as he thought. He too started to feel tired, but not physically. He'd kept so much in for so long, worried that if he burdened his friends that they'd leave him, and now when someone was willing and actually wanting to listen it felt alien to him. Elliot was emotionally worn down, and was much too tired to not tell Wally how he felt.

"I...Yeah...Yeah, I'm upset. But not at you. I mean, I just...I feel angry at myself sometimes. Not because of you, but because maybe if I were just...born a girl or...not born at all...I wouldn't feel so bad all the time. I want...I want to feel _important_ to somebody. I want to _be_ someone in somebody's life. You've given me that Wally, but...I…I…" Elliot said slowly, his eyes downcast and his smile gone. It was hard getting all of this out, but it felt better when he did, just a little bit. He was still confused and angry at his own feelings and thoughts, but at least the weight on his heart lifted some.

"Elliot, I would die if you weren't born at all." Wally said in all seriousness as he placed one of Elliot's hands on his heart.

"You just don't realize everything you mean to me. Elliot, you couldn't ever be replaced. You're amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and...Elliot." Wally said, having a little trouble putting everything he wanted to say into words.

"I...I'm sorry…" Wally finished sadly as he fully embraced Elliot into a hug. Wally could feel Elliot sighing into his chest.

"You're fine." Elliot responded.

It took only a minute and a half for Wally to start feeling Elliot giggling against his chest, making a questioning hum.

"Sorry, it's just...It's ten o'clock, I'm still barely awake, and we aren't even married yet. Why on earth are we talking about us having children?" Elliot said as Wally rolled his eyes.

And then Wally's mind started to wander as it often did. Wally marrying Elliot, Elliot smiling and wearing all white, Wally being able to say 'Elliot Knight-West'. Wally being able to wake up to this face every single morning.

Wally smiled fondly, his cheeks just dusting with red blush.

"Not yet." Wally mumbled quietly, still lost in his own world.

Wally reveled in the fact that he could feel Elliot blushing hard and smiling as the very same ideas flashed through his mind.

[Short n sweet! I'm still open for ideas after this, I don't know where to take this story right now so anything you wanna see carrot boy and his pet cat go through send me! I'd love to write it!]


	11. Meet the Wests

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Hello all! I'm sorry I've been so inactive lately, there's a been a lot going on. This chapter could have been a lot more detailed, but it wasn't. So,,,,have some more very awkward Elliot Knight.]

A civilian Elliot struggled and strained as he failed to pull away from his boyfriend's arm. Wally had the idea that introducing his boyfriend to the Flash family was a good idea, but Elliot only saw flashes of him making an embarrassment of himself go across his mind.

"Wally, this is a bad idea. This is very, very bad idea." Elliot warned as he continued with his attempts to pull away from Wally's death grip on his hand.

"This is a great idea! You're just nervous, you'll be fine I promise!" Wally said happy as ever as he trudged down a sidewalk leading to his Uncle's house.

Elliot groaned sadly as he abandoned his tactic and instead focused on every little possibility that could go wrong while he was in the presence of Wally's family. Elliot could feel Wally's worried stare on him as he hung his head and practically whimpered in terror, though he ignored it.

What if they didn't like the way he dressed? He supposed he could have worn something a little lighter. What if they didn't like how he looked or his criminal background? What if they hated his personality? What if-

"Ellie." Wally said as he stopped suddenly, snapping Elliot from his dreadful trance.

Elliot finally looked up at the only slightly taller boy, letting passerby after passerby pass them like blurs.

"Babe, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and they'll love you, I know it." Wally said softly, pushing Elliot's bangs out of his face. Elliot always did hate it that Wally was the one person he couldn't hide his emotions from, but sometimes it was a pretty okay quirk to have.

Elliot smiled a small bit, blushing from more than just the cold of winter. Elliot closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before he grasped Wally's hand softly in his and continued their track.

After a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, hand in hand, Elliot began leaning on Wally more and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Elliot said just above a whisper. Another quirk of Wally's was that he was getting better and better at telling when Elliot's anxiety was working up and knew exactly how to calm him down.

"You ready?" Wally breathed as the two stepped up onto the concrete doorstep of a generic house in Central City.

"...Nope." Elliot said after a short pause, not even surprised when Wally completely ignored his answer and began ringing the doorbell. After a few moments of silence and no indication of anyone coming to answer the ringing, Wally reverted to the tactic he used as a child.

Wally suddenly kicked the door open, dragging an internally panicking Elliot in after him.

"Guess who, guys?" Wally yelled as loud as he could, capturing the attentions of at least twelve people who looked admittedly a lot like himself.

"Wally what are you doing? You're causing a scene, stop i-" Elliot whisper yelled from his hiding spot behind his outgoing boyfriend before Wally suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a woman wearing a white button up that had curly red hair framing her kind face.

"Soooo, Mom, I'd like to introduce you to somebody! This is my boyfriend, Elliot!" Wally said without a care whatsoever.

Upon the word 'boyfriend' almost everyone in the small house started to gather around Wally's mother and apparent boyfriend, closing them both in. Elliot was much too distracted by Wally's mother and her babbling either way.

"Oh Wally's told me so much about you! I'm so glad I finally get to meet the boy that's made my son so dumbstruck! You know when he first started telling me about you, he kept stuttering every time he said your name, and it was the cutest little thing! And there was this one time when he was talking when-" Mary West rambled as Elliot was taken aback by her very speedy talking.

"-OKAY, MOM! C'mon Ellie, lots of people to see, that story's pretty boring anyway!" Wally cut in as to avoid further embarrassment, laughing nervously as Elliot sent a very amused smirk his way.

Wally took a quick look out into the crowd of people gathered in the homely living room before catching a glint in his eye and walking Elliot over to meet his favorite family member. The sea of people parted in between all of their amused chuckles and whispers, only making Elliot that much more anxious.

"Uncle Barry! This is-" Wally said suddenly as a very tall red-headed man turned to face Elliot who was sweating nervously.

"Elliot! I know, you told me when you had that breakdown over how 'desperately in love' you were." Barry said jokingly, posing in an overdramatic way as Wally hid his blushing face in his hands and groaning.

"N-Nice to meet you M-Mister...A-All-Allen…" Elliot stuttered as he jaggedly held his hand out for a proper handshake. He was terrified, to say the least. The Flash was one of the most feared heroes in the world according to most villains. Elliot kept chanting to himself that he wasn't a villain, and The Flash had no reason to attack. But after living in fear of him and the rest of the Justice League so long, he couldn't help his own reactions.

"Oh please - just call me Barry!" Barry said as he laughed heartily at Elliot's expense, leaving Elliot's hand to hang limp and awkwardly in the air between them.

Finally, after quite a while of the crowd laughing with Barry and Elliot having no idea what to respond with - he said the first thing that came to mind. Which was his first mistake.

"I watched you beat the crap out of my father." Elliot blurted lamely before his eyes shot open as saucers and he slapped a pale hand over his mouth.

For a while the entire room was dead quiet, with Wally holding back boisterous snickers and Elliot slowly becoming paler than what was healthy even for him.

And then the silence was abruptly cut through with the loud roar of an entire family's laughter. Elliot whipped his head around at every side of the room, completely at a loss for words yet again.

"Don't worry, Wallace already told us about how you were a villain and well - I've beat the crap out of almost every villain at this point." Barry boasted as he ignored Wally frantically moving his hands in a 'please shut up' motion.

"W...Wallace?" Elliot said in between snickers as Wally turned three shades brighter.

"Well, I wonder what else _Wallace_ told everyone." Elliot said, taking way too much joy in Wally's expense.

After those first two incredibly awkward introductions, the rest of the night at the West's home went pretty smoothly. The kids not so surprisingly loved playing with Elliot, and Wally's parents seemed to love him just as much as Wally did. Elliot didn't take notice, but there was even a point in the get together when Barry clapped Wally on the back and finger gunned towards Elliot, whispering 'keeper' towards his nephew.

After all of Wally and Elliot's mutual embarrassment and fun at the party, the two finally left for home again. Elliot having had a surprisingly fun time and Wally still internally screaming from his terrible family antics.

About halfway off the porch Elliot muttered an extremely foreboding, "I hope my parents love you as much as that".

[Review please! And especially tell me if you would like a continuation of this where Wally meets Elliot's parents! I'd love to write it if people actually want to read it!]


	12. Make-outs and Cat Puns

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters in this story. I really just need some fluff, so take this fluff.]

"Elliot we cannot adopt right now, we don't have the money for this kind of responsibility!" Defended Wally tiredly.

"Wally he was all alone on the street, we can't just condemn him to die!" Elliot bit back passionately.

"Why are you getting so worked up over a stray cat?!" Wally cried in exasperation.

Elliot had managed to find a stray black kitten in an alleyway right after he had caught Dr. Light and left him for the police (for like the third time that week, seriously, doesn't the guy ever take a break?).

At first, Elliot didn't take much notice to the kitten. But then the small feline started following him all the way home. Upon closer inspection, the kitten had rugged black fur, piercing yet innocent yellow eyes, and part of it's ear bitten off from what Elliot assumed was an earlier cat-fight.

It took Elliot and the kitten about half a minute of glaring at each other before Elliot picked it up like it was a human baby and started yelling to get Wally's attention.

"Elliot please - it's just a cat!" Wally said in exasperation as Elliot held on tight to the small fuzzy creature.

"No it's not! It's. an. _Orphan_. Cat." Elliot said childishly as he hugged the ball of fur even tighter.

Wally groaned and laid a hand over his eyes in frustration. Elliot wasn't very needy or dependent in any way, but when he set his eyes on something he would rather die than lose. And this was yet another argument that Wally, very simply, just wasn't going to win.

"Fine. Whatever. Keep the walking ball of disease. But you're the one buying all of it's food and cleaning up after it." Wally said finally, not noticing Elliot's small mutter of 'I clean up everything anyway'.

The small cat leaped from Elliot's arms onto the top of Wally's wild crown of red hair, curling into a ball and purring cutely.

"There...is a cat on my head…?" Wally said lamely as he stared up at the strange thing.

"I'm naming him Sun." Elliot said simply as he reached up and got the cat down from his perch.

Wally rolled his eyes and smiled good naturedly as Elliot sat cross legged on the ground and started playing with the strangely energetic cat.

"Aren't I supposed to be the childish one?" Wally asked in an amused tone as he sat next to Elliot and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Elliot only answered with a very distracted hum, giving all of his attention to the cute alleycat that kept tripping on his own tail.

Wally pouted for only a moment before Elliot finally took notice and began his teasing.

"Aww, is someone jealous? And of a feline of all things?" Elliot mocked, running a hand through Wally's fiery hair.

"Ha, ha. I am not jeal-hmph!" Wally began, only to be cut off by Elliot pressing his strawberry tasting lips to Wally's own.

"So...is this thanks for the cat thing?" Wally asked.

Elliot chuckled amusedly as he climbed into Wally's lap and began outrightly making out with him, much to Wally's joy. Sun completely forgotten, the cat slyed away from its too very physically affectionate owners to explore it's new home.

"Don't you think we should - we should keep on eye on m-moon?" Wally panted hazily from Elliot more or less attacking his lips.

"Sun, you mean? I-...where did he go?" Elliot said, snapping out of his daze and immediately standing up to look for the small beast. Wally whined sadly as he was essentially cockblocked by a cat of all things, standing up to help look for the cat.

"Sun! No! Bad cat!" Elliot yelled abruptly as Wally whipped around to see Sun innocently walking across a bookshelf and knocking down every book along the way.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding - I just organized those yesterday! Bad cat!" Elliot scolded as he finally got the mischievous cat down. Elliot turned towards Wally who was slowly letting his snickers grow louder, skeptically staring at the red-head.

"Don't you mean...he's got to be...kitten you?" Wally said loudly, falling on the ground in vicious laughter afterwards. Elliot groaned as the cat himself seemed to somehow cringe at the terrible pun.

"Wally, no offense, but that pun was just pawful." Elliot said, chuckling along with his boyfriend and essentially making the poor cat in his arms completely miserable.

"What? No way - my puns are claw-" Wally said before being interrupted by the feline standing on his hind legs and putting both of his paws on Wally's mouth, shutting him up.

Both of the boys stood dumbfounded before Elliot finally said something.

"Amazing. Even animals hate your puns." Elliot muttered as Wally pointedly smacked the dirty cat paws off of his face.

"Okay, rude. So not true I-" Wally began, being interrupted by Elliot grabbing his shirt and pulling him into yet another searing kiss. Elliot found it was the most effective way to shut the speedster up.

"I am never going to get to finish a sentence, am I?" Wally asked jokingly before Elliot chuckled in agreement and kissed him yet again.

It didn't take long for Sun to start clawing at Wally's face to get him away from his new owner.

[Reviews please!]


	13. The Earthen vs The Astral: Part One

[I do not own Teen Titan or any characters in this story. FanfictionQueen requested Wally meeting the parents, so here it is! This one will be a two parter, and you'll understand why at the end of the chapter.]

"Wally...I want you to know, that if you die: I gave you a fair warning. I'll make sure you have good funeral." Elliot said anxiously as he finished drawing a rune onto an abandoned alleyway in Central City.

"I still think you're overreacting, your family can't really be _that_ bad." Wally said as Elliot finally stood back, earning him the perfect mesh of an expression caught in between pity and skepticism.

"Ellie," Wally began as Elliot cringed at the nickname, "C'mon, your parents _are_ related to you after all, so they can't completely hate me. Besides," Wally continued as he gently held Elliot's chalky hand in his.

"I'd very much like to meet the future in-laws." Wally finished with a low voice and a well times wink, flustering Elliot at the thought of them one day marrying.

"Still - I don't understand why you're standing here drawing pictures with chalk instead of just walking us there." Wally said as he gestured towards the large chalked up pentagram plastered on the moldy brick wall.

"Well, you actually have two families to meet - twice the pressure. It's kind of a long story. But long story short, I have an adopted Earth family - the one that actually raised me, and a biological astral being family - the one that gave birth to me and still visits me every once in awhile. I was separated from them at birth and given to the adopted one, but they're both my families. One family is all the way in Oxford, England, and the other family lives in an incomprehensible other dimensional plane that would crush your skull if you went through by Earthly transportation. So, yeah - we really just need to use the portal." Elliot explained as images flashed through his head.

Finally, Elliot made what reminded Wally of a gang sign with his hands towards the chalky street art, causing the symbol to glow with bright purple magma. Once the magma finished, a portal was opened. And if Wally looked inside, he could just barely make out what looked like a run down cathedral - like looking through pool water to see a plastic toy at the bottom.

"Ready?" Elliot asked as he held out his hand for Wally to take.

Wally looked at the satanic portal and was filled with doubts and second thoughts - like he normally was - but then looked over to see Elliot's shining ruby eyes watching him expectantly.

"Ready." He said confidently, filled with courage in the fact that he knew Elliot would be by his side.

Wally placed his hand in Elliot's, who gave Wally an encouraging smile and a quick grip. Elliot slowly led him through the watery portal, careful to be slow so that Wally didn't get too scared. When the two did go through the surface of the portal, it felt like walking through a greenish blue gelatin mass. Wally practically had a heart attack when the two heard a loud cracking like thunder from the brick wall closing shut behind them.

Elliot finally pulled Wally all the way through the portal, with Wally being very surprised that none of the gelatin seemed to have seeped through his clothes.

"So, what's your family even like any...way…" Wally started before trailing off at the sight before him.

Elliot's 'family'...his 'home'...the reason he was so great with children all made sense to Wally now.

Wally looked up at the large sign planted into the ground next to the large house they stepped before. The sign read: 'Oxford Orphanage: A Place of Solitude'.

Elliot was never adopted, and he must've lived in the orphanage for years before Brother Blood found him. He would've been the eldest, and was forced into being great with kids. No wonder Elliot wanted a child so badly, he'd seen so many just tossed onto the streets or shut away into this very place.

"Oh...Oh, Elliot…" Wally whispered sadly as he stroked his thumb across the top of Elliot's knuckles.

"I-It's...It's fine...It hurt not being adopted, sure, but I...I was still okay. The kids at the orphanage, they were my brothers and sisters in dejection. And Madame Trolly was my mother…" Elliot explained sadly.

"I still come here, every other day after I get off from work. That's why I'm always disappearing, why I take so long to get home. I know what these kids go through, so if I can help by being here and just playing with them for a few hours...then it's my duty to do so." Elliot said proudly as he stared up at the building.

Wally smiled for a moment before leading Elliot to the doorway, his eyes crinkling in excitement.

"Well? Knock!" Wally said happily.

When the door did finally open, Wally was taken aback by a child suddenly springing out of nowhere and tackling Elliot to the ground.

When the strawberry blonde child finally got up from laughing and hugging the very life out of Elliot, he screamed a very high pitched 'Elliot's back!' to a large group of kids that stumbled and sprinted out of the doorway to greet the still disheveled teenager.

"Children, please - control yourselves!" boomed a very intimidating voice as an old woman with a neatly packed white bun and pencil thin waist marched out of the doorway.

"Ah - you must be Wallace!" The woman, who Wally assumed was Madame Trolly, said unknowing to Wally's hatred of the name.

"Come in, come in! Welcome yourself!" Said the woman as she ushered the red head inside, pointedly glaring at the boisterous children to follow.

The inside of the orphanage looked much larger and nicer compared to the outside, much to Wally's relief. Wally watched in bewilderment as the children seemed to flood into the large building, Elliot trodding behind them with a small girl hanging from his arm and a slightly younger looking boy hanging upside down on his leg.

"Children, to your rooms! I need to speak with Elliot and his guest - alone. And Genevieve, no spying!" The woman boomed as she pointed and wagged her finger in the direction of the stairs.

"So," The woman began when the last of the children had finally made it up the winding stairs, sitting in a very antique looking chair with an old rose pattern on it.

"You...are Wallace." said the woman shortly, sipping languishly from her antique cup.

Wally simply nodded his head, not knowing what to do with no chairs in sight and Elliot having seem to gone missing - probably dragged away by the children.

The woman gave a very judgemental hum before slamming her cup down and abruptly standing up and circling Wally like a shark.

"Insecure - you back is not straight when you stand. Unorganized - both of your front pockets are hanging loose. Unconfident - your feet are much too close together. Silly, immature, weak, dimwitted, and…" Named off the woman, booming every insult before pointedly explaining her justification. She held her comical looking ruler in her hand, jabbing or hitting every area she saw unfit.

"...a red-head." The woman finished darkly as she practically bruised Wally with how hard she hit the top of his head.

"Madame, please! Wally is not from here, he is from America, in the United States they are much less…" Elliot interrupted, popping up out of nowhere to stand in between the intimidating woman and his wounded boyfriend.

"...strict." Elliot finished, slowly guiding the ruler away from the two boys with his finger. The elderly woman gave a very indignant 'hmph!' before going back to circling Wally menacingly.

"Honestly Elliot, I don't see how you can stand for this...this hooligan! He is no man, he is but a little boy!" The woman boomed again, waving her ruler around like a baton.

"Madame...I know you are trying to look out for me but...I...this is who I love." Elliot said breathlessly.

The old woman stopped for a moment, turning her head just slightly to look at Elliot with an unreadable stare.

"You always say that we should follow what makes us happy. And for me, that's Wally. Wally makes me happy. Wally...Wally is the boy I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I just want to know that you'll be behind me when I do decide to make that decision." Elliot said, looking back at his boyfriend with a loving smile as Wally practically melted from the words.

Much too proper for that kind of emotion, Madame Trolly cut in between the stares with her booming voice.

"This is the boy you love? The boy you want to marry?" The woman demanded as she finally turned around to face Elliot. Elliot nodded rapidly. The old woman slowly walked up to Wally, the clicking of her heels and the crackling of a fireplace being the only sound in the dead quiet room.

"You have my blessing, Wallace West. But heed my word - if you ever hurt my Elliot, physically or mentally, I will hunt you down. I will track you to the ends of the Earth and I will destroy every trace left of you until you are but a whither an inch of your catatonic self. Am I absolutely clear, Mr. West?" The woman said, getting so close to Wally that he was sure she could smell the fear radiating off of him.

"C-Crystal, Madame." Wally stuttered under her glare.

"Wonderful." She said finally, backing away from Wally and earning a relieved sigh from Elliot.

It took about three minutes for yet another voice to cut in between the silent tension.

"ELLIE'S GETTING MARRIED!" screamed the voice of a young girl, presumably Genevieve.

Wally had never been so relieved in his life to see a flood of screaming children enter a room.

[Hope you like it! Review please! Part two should be up soon!]


	14. The Earthen vs The Astral: Part Two

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story besides Azrael and Geiss. Hello again! This is part two, the final part. You should all request ideas for later chapters! Also, Geiss is pronounced Guh-ice and and Azrael is pronounced As-ree-el.]

After Elliot had explained to the children that he wouldn't be getting married for quite a while, the two teens set out for their next destination: Hades.

"Hades is an astral plain caught in between what humans refer to as 'heaven' and 'hell'. Hades is the only place my mother and father can reside in peace without any other angels or demons hunting them down. If we go through this portal here, we should pop out right in the middle of their living room. You ready?" Explained Elliot to the now dumbfounded Wally.

"S-sorry...uhm...demons and angels…?" Wally inquired once he snapped out of his confused reverie.

"Right, you don't know. My mother is the angel of death, Azrael, and can see through time, and my father is one of the top bosses in the demon hierarchy, Geiss. Once they fell in love and I was born, their entire existence was threatened. Eventually they left me in Oxford for my safety and fled to Hades, where they both gave up their immense power to live in peace - far away from Heaven and Hell." Elliot explained further, trying to dumb down his story as much as possible for Wally's sake.

Wally understood much more now, but he was still dumbfounded.

"You don't have to do this you know. It's already a feat that you were granted Madame Trolly's blessing. You don't have to face my biological mother and father too." Elliot said softly, placing his hands on Wally's shoulders.

"I need to do this. I mean it when I say that one day I wanna be able to say that we're officially together forever. I'd die for you if it meant that Ellie. So if it takes standing up to two terrifying astral beings, then I'll do it. Now let's go before I regain my sanity and change my mind!" Wally said before grabbing Elliot's wrist and rushing through the portal.

When the two stepped out, Wally was underwhelmed to say the least.

Wally expected a breathtaking masterpiece of some castle like place hidden from the world, maybe even some burrowed secret hideout. Wally certainly did not expect a homely living room equipped with a fireplace and TV to complete the human-y look.

He also did not expect Elliot's parents to appear the way they did. Granted, Azrael was the angel of death so she wasn't supposed to look like the angels he learned about in bible school.

Azrael sat in a large chair, stroking a very angry looking cat with fluffy white fur. Her hair fell wavy and loose and framed her squared face all the way down to her lower back. She had locks of white pure as snow with scattered black and grey lines running down it, and she wore a flower crown across her head that was littered with thorns that didn't seem to hurt her and black flowers that looked wilted and dying. Her lips were black and shiny, like a corpse wearing glossy lipstick. Her eyes seemed sunken in, with a deep black shadow surrounding them. Her irises were pure white along with her pupils and she had long, graceful eyelashes. Her skin was also chalky and pale, and she wore a long drapey white dress that flowed all around her. Beside her chair leant a huge sword twice the size of her own waist, with clockwork marking all over it and a hilt seemingly made of light.

Geiss layed alone in the loveseat couch, equally surprised by Elliot's visit. Geiss was much more demon-y than Wally had originally thought. Instead of horns, Geiss had large deer like antlers that protruded from his black dreadlocks angrily. His hair went down to his lower back also, and he had strange black tattoo like marking all over his skin. His skin was a blue-ish green and he had vicious looking red eyes. Seven in total, three on the left, three on the right, and one in the middle. Geiss' fangs protruded from his lips, and he had two black lines running from the sides of his mouth to the bottom of his chin. He had long pointed ears much like Elliot, though was much more muscle-y and intimidating than the boy next to Wally.

"Elliot! I'm so glad to see you, why didn't you tell us you were coming? And you brought a guest!" Azrael said abruptly, standing up and scaring the life out of (ha) the cat she was holding.

Azrael quickly bustled over to where Wally and Elliot were standing, Elliot completely used to all of this and Wally still confused as ever. She quickly gave the two a hug before finally taking notice that the two were holding hands.

"Oh! This is Wally!" Azrael exclaimed, finally attracting the attention of Geiss, who stumbled his way over to the group.

"A little scrawny if you ask me. And where are his horns?" Geiss said insultingly as he studied Wally, who was beginning to understand why Elliot was freaking out.

"Geiss, we have already discussed this. It doesn't matter who Elliot ends up with, whether it be an angel or demon." Azrael scolded to her husband who grumbled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Actually," Elliot began, finally getting their attention.

"He's not an angel or a demon. Wally...is a human." Elliot said slowly.

The two beings stopped short and exchange quick glances before seeming to speak to each other in their minds. Wally gave Elliot's hand a very nervous squeeze, and an even more nervous smile, which Elliot returned.

"A human you say. Well, there's nothing wrong with that. This is who you love? Then love him!" Azrael said after a moment.

Suddenly, Wally was being lifted in the air by his shirt by Geiss, who growled lowly at the terrified boy.

"I can practically smell the fear coming off you in waves. I trust that you won't do anything to my son, as my multitude of threats will go unspoken." Geiss growled as Wally nodded vigorously.

"Father." Elliot growled up at Geiss, almost as menacing as Geiss himself. Geiss rolled his eyes at the equally angry glares he got from both Azrael and his son, finally putting Wally back onto the ground on his own two feet.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see the wedding! I suspect Elliot has already told you of my future vision? Oh it will be beautiful! And Elliot will look lovely in white! Only a few more years and-" Azrael yammered, startling Geiss with her speculation as he growled and glared some more at Wally.

Wally almost immediately scrambled back to cowering behind Elliot, who sighed dramatically before finally speaking.

"Okay, well, as fun as this has been I think it's about time Wally and I head back to Earth before someone gets seriously injured. C'mon, let's go Wally." Elliot called, already walking through the portal.

Wally took one last glance back at Geiss and Azrael, now noticing strange details now that he was out of the way of Geiss' horrid breath.

Geiss' angry bloodshot eyes matched Elliot's, although Elliot's had the soft, sad look of Azrael's. He also had Azrael's blurry, soft white skin and her smile.

Just before Wally walked through the portal after his boyfriend, he heard Azrael call out to him.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchildren!" yelled the way too joyous future seeing woman.

[tAKE this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I would like it if you sent in requests for where you want the story to go! Things they go through, people they meet, ect. Ect… Reviews are wanted! Thank you!]


	15. Happy Birthday

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Something short n sweet to move the story along a bit.]

Elliot struggled awake, not used to the feeling of the warm bedsheets instead of Wally's chest.

Elliot's eyes shot open in worry when he realized he was by himself in the bed, with Wally nowhere in sight.

Elliot sat up, his ruffled hair wildly splaying everywhere as his face whipped around the room for a sign of Wally. Poor Sun was flung across the bed from where he was previously calmly sleep purring on top of Elliot's back, Sun yelping and hissing quietly at how the red human had once again foiled his private time with his owner.

When Elliot was finally done giving himself an internal stroke, he noticed a small sticky note on their bedside table, completely ignoring Sun who was now throwing an all out temper tantrum.

On the note was a simple arrow pointing towards their door, which had another sticky note plastered on it that said 'OPEN'.

Elliot knew for a fact that Wally was completely fine, but he instinctually reached over to his bo staff anyway, cautiously making his way around all of Wally's clutter and to the door.

Opening the creaky door carefully, Elliot was once again confused when he found a trail of violet petals leading down the hallway and to where their kitchen was. Elliot narrowed his eyes in tiredness and suspicion. _What on Earth was Wally up to?_ He wondered.

He followed the trail, letting the feeling of soft violet petals caressing his bare feet relax him. When he turned a corner to find more petals, he finally set down his bo staff, knowing that only Wally could have done something like this.

When Elliot finally made it to the end of the trail, he was standing in their kitchen with a large red and purple box set in front of him. Elliot circled the strange thing that was lying on their kitchen table, suspiciously eyeing the much too glittery red bow on the top of it.

Elliot nearly screamed when he finally heard noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Screamed a much too awake Wally as he surprise hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Wally! Do not do that!" scolded a still spooked Elliot.

"Daw, did I scare you?" Wally teased as he nuzzled into Elliot's neck and wrapped his arms around the other's torso.

"No, I don't get scared - I get startled. Either way...thank you for the gift. I'm actually really surprised you remembered, even more surprised you didn't invite three hundred people." Elliot said softly, leaning his head against Wally's lovingly.

"What can I say? I know you better than you know yourself at this point. I also know how much you hate crowds and big parties, so I just planned for us to stay in and watch your favorite cringey rom-coms all day." Wally replied.

"Okay, first of all, Titanic is not a rom-com, nor is it cringey. Second of all, rom-coms are a gift to mankind. A _gift_ , Wally." Elliot said in all seriousness as Wally scoffed and snickered against his neck.

"Speaking of gift…" Wally said speeding to grab the present and place it in Elliot's hands.

"Alright, alright, fine. But Wally I swear if this is one of those prank boxes…!" Elliot said, setting down the box and finally unwrapping it. Elliot tried his hardest to ignore Wally's very impatient and excited heel bouncing, ecstatic to see Elliot's reaction to his gift.

"Wally…! How...but I...I never…!" Elliot gasped in gleeful surprise, daintily picking up the very expensive professional camera as if it were made of glass.

"You talk in your sleep. I have heard things, Elliot. For someone so reserved you sure do have some secrets to tell. By the way, when were you going to tell me that before your life went to hell you wanted to major in photography?" Wally said smoothly, very proud of himself for being able to place such a wide, giddy smile on Elliot's face.

"Thank you so much!" Elliot exclaimed, half giggling as he threw himself at Wally, squeezing him tight.

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I managed to get my hands on the right model." Wally said before kissing the tip of Elliot's nose happily.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Adult." Wally joked as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Wally, I'm turning nineteen, so technically I've been an adult for the past year." Elliot chided.

"Well yeah but now I can't tease you about being a year younger than me." Wally replied as he pouted at his loss of entertainment.

"Hey, I think I've got the perfect idea for your first professional photo." Wally said as he grabbed the black camera out of Elliot's hands.

He held the camera up to face the two of them, Elliot getting the hint and smiling wide in appreciation for everything. Wally turned and kissed Elliot on the cheek at the last moment, right before the flash went off and Wally brought the camera down to inspect his masterpiece.

"Perfect." Wally said softly as the two looked down at the photo.

"So," Wally said, setting the camera down on the table and speeding over to the couch, holding up two DVD cases.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas or Sweeney Todd?" Wally asked, knowing Elliot's tastes by heart now.

[Reviews are appreciated and very much welcome! Also, you can't tell me that Elliot dIDN'T throw a frickin' fit over Titanic when he first watched it.]


	16. A Ballroom Blitz

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I'm back! And I'm back with much too overused tropes! Take this before I make it any longer.]

"This is ridiculous, why are we even here?" Elliot whisper yelled into his earpiece that let him and Wally communicate from so far away in the dazzling ballroom.

"Because I got an anonymous tip that there's going to be a shooter here tonight. I told them we could handle it, and it's better to blend in as party guests than to come storming in as Kid Flash and Melancholy, the ultimate power couple." Wally responded, trying his hardest not to seem suspicious as he very suspiciously swished around his glass of pink mystery liquid.

"Okay, firstly, I didn't become a hero because I _trusted_ an 'anonymous' person that I'm pretty sure is a villain. Secondly, for the last time, nobody calls us 'the ultimate power couple' except for you." Elliot said with an amused chuckle, practically being able to hear Wally's pout from the other side of the comm.

According to Wally, he'd received a lucky anonymous tip from someone that an esteemed shooter was going to show up to the mayor of Central City's ballroom party. It was relatively easy for Elliot and Wally to sneak into the party, though that didn't make Elliot any more happy about dressing up and having to _willingly_ _socialize_ with people that weren't Wally. The plan was to make their ways on opposite sides of the ballroom, and try to get as much information out of people without letting anyone on to what they were doing there. It was simple enough, if only Elliot could go more than fifteen minutes without hyperventilating from the crowd surrounding him. Elliot was a fighter, a sneaker, but he definitely wasn't any good at conversation. The fact that it was a masquerade ball was also very helpful, but also detrimental, to their mission.

Elliot slowly made his way around the left area of the glimmering gold ballroom, trying to assign masks to faces so that he could at least try to keep track of who he'd already spoken to. It wasn't exactly easy when every person you went up to questioned your corpse colored skin or your fiery eyes. So far Elliot had managed to mainly pass it off as him just being a generic shock-rock fan, which in truth wasn't that much of a lie, but it was still more than a little annoying to answer the same questions over and over again.

"Have you found anything yet?" Elliot sent over his comm in an impatient voice.

"Well, I mean, I found the buffet table. Or what's left of it." Wally said with an obviously full mouth.

"Wally." Elliot said menacingly, glaring at the much too high ceiling above him and leaning on a pillar.

"Okay, okay. It's always sunshine and rainbows with you, isn't it? I've found one guy who I've gotten pretty suspicious of. He's got grey hair and pasty skin, and he's wearing a black and white striped mask. Our guy's getting pretty close to the stage." Wally said, all business once again.

"I see him. So what do we-" Elliot began before being interrupted by an unnecessarily loud announcement from the stage about dancing partners. The music suddenly became slow and mellow, and the people around Elliot gathered in clusters with each other and kept bumping and hitting Elliot.

Elliot started breathing heavily, hyperventilating and not being able to breathe. His eyes flashed everywhere all at once, and he couldn't seem to let his vision stay in one place from fear of collapsing. His hands and his fingers shook violently as he swore he could feel his own blood vessels popping.

"Hey." Wally suddenly breathed into Elliot's ear, pulling the panicked boy towards himself by Elliot's arms. Elliot rested his head on Wally's chest, still gasping for air as he recovered from his episode. Wally easily let his arms wrap around Elliot's slightly smaller frame by his waist, looking down worriedly at his boyfriend as Elliot's shoulders rose and fell at an alarming speed.

"Breathe." Wally said softly.

Elliot finally let out a deep sigh, having wrapped his arms around Wally as well and more or less buried himself in the feeling of Wally's steady figure.

"Don't you ever ask me to come to another party ever again." Elliot said, his voice muffled from his place under Wally's chin, smiling when he felt Wally's chest shake with a soft chuckle.

When Elliot did finally move away just slightly to show he was fine, he immediately became beet red from the large array of people around them that were staring rudely. Apparently it still wasn't a normal sight for two boys to be held in each other's arms during a slow dance.

"Brilliant." Elliot groaned as he laid his forehead back on Wally's chest.

"C'mon, I bet we could beat all these heteros and their dancing." Wally said as he smiled down at Elliot with that lopsided lovable grin that Elliot loved so much.

"Yeah, only, I can't dance." Elliot said matter of factly, trying his best to escape the embarrassing situation.

"What? Everyone can dance! C'mon!" Wally said, grabbing Elliot by the wrist and dragging him all the way to the middle of the large room, which was surprisingly less crowded than the outskirts.

Wally slowly led Elliot's hands to their proper position, resting his own on the curve of Elliot's hips. Elliot groaned, burying his even redder face back into Wally's chest and mumbling something incoherent, trying to ignore the way Wally's hands felt much warmer than usual.

"C'mon, it's no fun if I can't see your pretty face. Also, I can't understand what you're saying from down there." Wally said flirtily, smirking when Elliot finally looked up with his burning red glare.

"I'm telling you now, when I step on your feet, it'll be purposeful." Elliot said with a resigned pout as Wally laughed.

After a while of dancing to the terribly boring music, Elliot found that it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. He slowly got the hang of it, and actually enjoyed the feeling of being just close enough to Wally to feel his body heat.

Wally was also reveling in how great a decision it was to dance. He wouldn't lie to himself, Elliot looked absolutely beautiful in his party clothes, despite how dumb Elliot said they were.

Elliot's glossy black hair was brushed out, and it curled and framed his face softly, falling gracefully down to his shoulders. He wore a black undershirt with a uniform-ish collar that stuck close to his skin, only coming to just past his elbows. Under the collar was a white tie, and over the shirt was a dark purple suit vest with unrecognizable designs on it. Elliot wore black suit pants, and less than appropriate sneakers, and Wally still thought the small rose and the fake skull Elliot had attached to his chest pocket like a boutonniere was cute. And with that bashful blush and that small, shy smile paired with the way Elliot kept looking down at the floor to smile wider, Wally found himself looking at Elliot with that same lovesick gaze he'd worn after the first few days they'd met.

Wally softly kissed Elliot's cheek to get his attention.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Wally said with lidded eyes and a dopey smile, only to have Elliot blush and giggle in response to Wally's grade school-like behavior.

Before Elliot could properly respond, Wally's eyes went wide with gaping fear as he spotted the red dot of a sniper right in the middle of Elliot's forehead.

"Get down!" Wally shouted as he knocked both himself and Elliot to the ground so that he could cover him.

Suddenly, people were screaming and running in every direction from the sound of a gunshot that echoed throughout the building dangerously.

"Of course, the shooter wanted to target one of us!" Wally said to Elliot over the screaming, both of them finally getting up.

"We tried your tactic, now it's time for mine!" Elliot yelled, yanking his bo staff out of Wally's pocket from where Wally was trying to keep it from him earlier. Elliot sped toward where he saw the familiar glint of a sniper on a beam above the stage. He ran in and out of sight as he half teleported half sprinted between people blocking his way.

Suddenly, Elliot was gone and instead behind the sniper, easily knocking the gun out of the assassin's hands and holding the large man in a choke hold via his staff.

Wally smiled with the same lovesick gaze, asking himself how he managed to find someone like Elliot when his thoughts were interrupted by the police finally arriving. Elliot easily dropped the nearly unconscious man to the ground where the police caught him.

When the two were finally free to exit the dreaded building, Elliot nearly ripped the mask off of his face when he stepped out into the cool night air before Wally, breathing in a large dramatic sigh as if he wasn't complaining about how terrible the air was in Central City just hours before.

"Well, all in all, I'd say tonight was pretty fun." Wally remarked, stretching with a yawn from the day's activities. It was nearly midnight, and he was more than ready to go to bed. Wally tried his very hardest to not make a Cinderella joke.

"At least one of us had fun. I for one, am both emotionally and physically tired, and am going to take the longest nap possible when we get home." Elliot replied, throwing his mask to the ground like an old newspaper and already speeding ahead of Wally.

Elliot turned back to see Wally eyeing the large, lit up building of the mayor's house. It looked more like a castle than anything, and the shimmering light made everything in it's path look actually golden.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit, the scenery is...very nice." Elliot said with a roll of his eyes, turning back around so that he could stand next to Wally.

"Y'know, I always dreamed about big places like this when I was little. Fancy, lit up mansions, neon signs, big cities absolutely ridden with crime. For a kid so lost, dreaming up big fairytale places like this gave me a lot of happy that I couldn't make myself." Elliot continued after Wally's still comfortable silence.

"Funny," Wally said as he scoffed, leaning closer toward Elliot leaning down.

"I've been dreaming about proposing to you in a place like this." Wally whispered, knowing exactly what he was doing to Elliot when Elliot started stammering and blushing again, glaring at his own weakness.

"Hurry up or we won't make it home before the clock hits one!" Wally called, already several paces ahead of Elliot. Elliot glared jokingly and shook his head as he slowly made his way toward the dashing red head.

[Read and Review please! Also, requests are very encouraged! With the whole 'episode' thing I wrote with Elliot, I was trying to give off an extreme case of social anxiety type of vibe. Tell me if I pulled it off? Expect more when I'm able to think of more!]


	17. Sick

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. sO I've been working on some very gory and very depressing chapters in my other fics, and what way to balance it out than make some fluffy KydFlash? I just wish I had more people to talk to about these two. I need ideas for more fluffy fics. Send them if you have any.]

Elliot sat still and tired in his and Wally's shared bed, sniffling and coughing every other second as he glared helplessly at the wall he was turned to. He was bundled up in Wally's maroon comforter and Sun was held tight to his chest.

"Wow. You look miserable." Wally commented as he entered the room holding a bowl of soup, earning a very tired and half worked glare from Elliot.

Wally sighed and set the bowl down on the nightstand next to the bed, crawling over and smiling warmly when Elliot twisted around some to lay his head in Wally's lap. Wally smiled more as he started swishing Elliot's black hair around, Elliot finally closing his eyes for the first time in two days to relax.

"I'm still not sick." Elliot said simply with a groggy voice as he curled up further into the blanket he was wrapped in. Wally sighed and rolled his eyes good naturedly, moving Elliot's hair out of the way for a moment to feel the burning heat coming from his forehead.

"Elliot, you've thrown up at least four times in the last two hours, you have a fever of ninety nine, and you haven't slept in the past three days - and you're still 'not sick'?" Wally said rhetorically, scoffing when Elliot grumbled from where he'd covered his mouth up with part of the blanket.

"No. I'm not. I'm being held captive by my stupid over-worrying boyfriend when I should be helping you take care of Central." Elliot grumbled grumpily as he huffily turned over and buried his face in Wally's torso.

"Elliot, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you _have_ a problem." Wally said jokingly.

"... _Batman_ doesn't get sick." Elliot said huffily as he pouted from his place in Wally's lap.

"You're not Batman, Elliot." Wally retorted, twirling some more of Elliot's hair in his hands.

"Y'know, I will admit, it's pretty dang lonely without Melancholy to patrol the streets with me. You won't believe how many crying kids I've dealt with because they wanted to get a hug from their _favorite_ superhero." Wally said, teasing Elliot further.

"...I'm still not gonna eat that crap you call soup." Elliot said after a bit of silence between them.

"I worked really hard to make that soup, Elliot. I put it in the microwave for a whole four minutes." Wally said, earning a soft snort from Elliot before he started coughing and wheezing again.

"Is there anything I can do that will make you feel better?" Wally asked sadly, feeling more than helpless as his boyfriend nearly coughed up blood while he couldn't do anything.

"Got any sedatives?" Elliot asked jokingly before going into yet another fit of coughing.

Wally sighed sadly before he started twisting and moving around to end up under the covers with his boyfriend, holding Elliot close enough so that Elliot could hear Wally's heartbeat. Elliot breathed out a soft sigh, one that didn't sound gurgled from the virus in his system, as he smiled thankfully and snuggled himself into the warmth offered by Wally.

"How do you even get sick anyway? Shouldn't you have like a secret built up immune system from your ghost parents?" Wally questioned softly as he held Elliot even closer by his waist and used his other hand to smooth out the knots in Elliot's hair that had built up from so long without a brush.

"They're not- ugh, they're not ghosts, they're astral b-beings." Elliot corrected with a sniffle and a shiver interrupting his sentence.

Wally sighed at how disheveled and miserable Elliot looked before he smiled softly and moved down so that he could start peppering Elliot's face in soft kisses to cheer him up. Elliot spluttered in confusion as he normally did, but eventually just let it happen as he tried not to giggle at the tickling sensation Wally left all over his cheeks.

"Wally, stop, you're gonna get sick too." Elliot whined as he tried uselessly to squirm away from Wally.

"Aha, so you do admit that you're sick." Wally retorted before he squished Elliot's face in his hands and kissed his forehead lovingly, not letting Elliot's red face go unnoticed.

"...I have the right to remain silent, Wallace West." Elliot said with finality before Wally barked out a laugh.

"Well, I mean, since I'm just gonna get sick-" Wally baited to Elliot, acting as if he were going to get away from the bed, only for Elliot to nearly pin Wally to the bed with a startled and whiny 'No!'.

"Cute." Wally said as he rolled over and brought Elliot with him, burying them both deep in the blankets and finally reaching over to turn off the lamp that had lit up the room before. The room was casted in a calming darkness, silently urging Elliot to at least attempt to sleep.

Elliot sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself get wrapped up in Wally's embrace and listening to Wally's heartbeat.

"You know you're gonna have to eat the soup eventually, right?" Wally said rhetorically before Elliot made a sleepy whining noise and let his pale hand reach out of the blankets to softly pat Wally on the face and murmur 'sleep now, garbage food later'.

It would still be a long while before Elliot got better, or he even admitted he was ever sick, but until then he was happy he at least had Wally to dote on him in the meantime. Not that he'd ever let Wally know that.

[Yeah, it took me a while to even think of something fluffy. Send in any ideas you might have for future chapters. Read and Review please!]


End file.
